Till' the sun shatters
by lyedsandsistersgrimm
Summary: . . . "So your saying I'm a . . .a, a" "yes" whispered Krinence, "But I'm not evil!" I argued lamely.She looked up at me with solemn eyes"Then why did you kill an innocent human being? Huh?" my heart was pounding, she knew my secret. . .
1. Chapter 1

Till the sun shatters

Chapter one

**( Sorry if the name for Daphne and Sabrina's orphan co-worker is wrong, I forgot the name )**

Waiting. That is what I am doing. Just, waiting. Waiting, for to pick Daphne and me up so that we may go to another crazy person who "swears" on there heart they **will** take care of us (and not in a loving way!). Waiting, for some sign that will finally turn my life around and my permanent frown upside down. Also, waiting, for something wrong to happen. Just like it happens . . . all the time. Fortunately, me and Daphne all ways run away from the crazy foster people before they could shoot us with arrows or make us dress up like bears and do a performance. Unfortunately, we always get reeled back in to the orphanage like a fish on a hook, and then sent to the next schtifrantic person. And the cycle goes on, and on, and on. Until you look back and realize . . . that it's been a year. And like that! You're someone else. Yep that's what the orphan system does to you. Anyways, enough of me blabbering, you haven't met me yet. Well, my name is Sabrina Grimm and next to me is Daphne Grimm, my sister. A year ago my parents were mysteriously missing; of course, the police found evidence, searched, didn't find them, and gave up. Yah and do you want to know what they called it? They called it"case closed". I was only ten when I heard that, and when I did, oh . . . when I did! I lost every thing. Hope, emotions, the aroma of my mother's perfume, the silk of my father's tie, and . . . I guess . . . myself. Anyways, I did not only lose myself (mentally, emotionally and physically) but I lost every thing financially. Yep, you guessed right! The house, money, our furniture, living space, clothing, etc … And since we didn't have any family to care for us and the police needed our house our belongings (except, of course, the occasional bag of raggedy clothing that barely fits us anymore) so . . . you know the rest.

I looked down at my feet, gnawing the inside of my gum. While Daphne rocked silently back to a fro on her heels, bag in hand. After about a couple minutes, I could hear the distant clicking of heels on the marble floor of the orphanage. Becoming louder and louder until they stopped and were standing right in front of me. They were gray, and unwelcoming looking shoes. Shoes, I had known to well. "Good morning Ms. Smurt! How was-"Daphne was cut off by my malicious glare. She looked apologetically back. Ms. Smurt was to never be welcomed to. Hell, she doesn't even deserve to have a job in this pathetic place. And knowing her, she thought the exact same thing. "Children, are you ready?" she said in a sickly sweet tone, looking at us as if we were maggots she rather dispose of than send to a new household were we can be pests again and ruin every thing. I was beyond looking at the ground, except, I looked up at the witch who was my co-worker in this evil plan of hers. My eyes went rigged as soon as they met her cold ones. She smelled of alcohol and perfume, she had a hook nose, neat gray hair in a neat gray bun, a boring striped gray suit, lips of the devil and fingers that could pinch like crazy. I hated everything about her, and hated that I had known every part about her. And wished I hadn't. "WELL?" she asked again, livid. " Yes Ms. Smurt" Daphne and I said in unison. Daphne's voice sad because Ms. Smurt didn't say welcome back. That female dog! She turned on her heels and started walking to the door, suit case in hand." I pray to god your grand mother doesn't see how stupid you are right away, and right before a sale too!" I heard her mutter under her breath as we followed to the train station.


	2. were home! not really

Till the sun shatters

Chapter one

**( Sorry if the name for Daphne and Sabrina's orphan co-worker is wrong, I forgot the name )**

Waiting. That is what I am doing. Just, waiting. Waiting, for to pick Daphne and me up so that we may go to another crazy person who "swears" on there heart they **will** take care of us (and not in a loving way!). Waiting, for some sign that will finally turn my life around and my permanent frown upside down. Also, waiting, for something wrong to happen. Just like it happens . . . all the time. Fortunately, me and Daphne all ways run away from the crazy foster people before they could shoot us with arrows or make us dress up like bears and do a performance. Unfortunately, we always get reeled back in to the orphanage like a fish on a hook, and then sent to the next schtifrantic person. And the cycle goes on, and on, and on. Until you look back and realize . . . that it's been a year. And like that! You're someone else. Yep that's what the orphan system does to you. Anyways, enough of me blabbering, you haven't met me yet. Well, my name is Sabrina Grimm and next to me is Daphne Grimm, my sister. A year ago my parents were mysteriously missing; of course, the police found evidence, searched, didn't find them, and gave up. Yah and do you want to know what they called it? They called it"case closed". I was only ten when I heard that, and when I did, oh . . . when I did! I lost every thing. Hope, emotions, the aroma of my mother's perfume, the silk of my father's tie, and . . . I guess . . . myself. Anyways, I did not only lose myself (mentally, emotionally and physically) but I lost every thing financially. Yep, you guessed right! The house, money, our furniture, living space, clothing, etc … And since we didn't have any family to care for us and the police needed our house our belongings (except, of course, the occasional bag of raggedy clothing that barely fits us anymore) so . . . you know the rest.

I looked down at my feet, gnawing the inside of my gum. While Daphne rocked silently back to a fro on her heels, bag in hand. After about a couple minutes, I could hear the distant clicking of heels on the marble floor of the orphanage. Becoming louder and louder until they stopped and were standing right in front of me. They were gray, and unwelcoming looking shoes. Shoes, I had known to well. "Good morning Ms. Smurt! How was-"Daphne was cut off by my malicious glare. She looked apologetically back. Ms. Smurt was to never be welcomed to. Hell, she doesn't even deserve to have a job in this pathetic place. And knowing her, she thought the exact same thing. "Children, are you ready?" she said in a sickly sweet tone, looking at us as if we were maggots she rather dispose of than send to a new household were we can be pests again and ruin every thing. I was beyond looking at the ground, except, I looked up at the witch who was my co-worker in this evil plan of hers. My eyes went rigged as soon as they met her cold ones. She smelled of alcohol and perfume, she had a hook nose, neat gray hair in a neat gray bun, a boring striped gray suit, lips of the devil and fingers that could pinch like crazy. I hated everything about her, and hated that I had known every part about her. And wished I hadn't. "WELL?" she asked again, livid. " Yes Ms. Smurt" Daphne and I said in unison. Daphne's voice sad because Ms. Smurt didn't say welcome back. That female dog! She turned on her heels and started walking to the door, suit case in hand." I pray to god your grand mother doesn't see how stupid you are right away, and right before a sale too!" I heard her mutter under her breath as we followed to the train station.


End file.
